Laura
by romancefanficnerd
Summary: Bree set Chase up on a blind date and who knows. Maybe something good will come out of it or maybe a whole world of trouble will come for the Davenports'. Written for grensaber92 same story.
1. Blind Date

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**So here is another OC story and I really hope you like it especially greensaber92.**

**Chase POV:**

"Bree, I really don't want to do this." I complained as Bree pushed me through the door of the restaurant.

"No, I want you to be as happy as Ethan and I." Bree said still pushing me, and wow, she is strong.

"Yea, so I can become a lovesick teenager that loses focus and forgets the objective of being a superhero…Na, I am good." I said while trying to run out, but she is just too strong.

"Yeah, you forgot one part, that you will _be in love."_ She said, and she was right, but I am not going to admit that.

"But what if I don't want to?" I said trying to sound convincing.

"Of course you do. Her name is Laura Patch and she will totally relax you." Bree said enthusiastically.

"I am very relaxed." I said defensively.

"Omg, you don't remember _Chase the Dream_." Bree said, trying to imitate my voice.

Then we went into our natural argument phase until someone interrupted us and said;

"Hi, my name is Laura." A pretty girl said. And before I could look back Bree was gone. Then we sat down in a quite uncomfortable booth.

Okay, so if you are just tuning in, you probably don't know that my lunatic of a sister set up on a blind date. And I don't even know who it is! Well, that is why they call them blind dates….. Oh never mind.

So this girl, Laura, was actually kind of cute. She had strawberry blonde hair, blue eyes and freckles. So, I guess she was cute. Oh what am I kidding, she was HOT!

"Chase! Chase!" Laura said concerned.

"What?" I asked, obliviously confused on why she was screaming my name.

"Well, I told you my name and then you just kept staring at me." She said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Sorry, I get distracted sometimes… How about' we order?" I lied then buried my head into the menu. Only to see Laura drawing her attention to the menu suspiciously. Then a tall waitress with long blonde hair slicked back into a ponytail walked up to us.

"My name is Rosie, and I will be your waitress today. So, what can I get you guys?" The irritated Rosie said, and obliviously she was chewing gum, because all you could hear is her smacking it.

"So I think I will get the steak sandwich, how about you?" I said now looking at her beautiful blue eyes; they even have a sparkle of green in them.

"Um, I think I will just have the mac and cheese." Laura said with a smile on her face.

"Umm, sorry babe, that's only on the kid's menu." The waitress said and all I could is laugh.

"Excuse me." Laura said all sassy. I can't even believe she is serious and the funny part is that I wasn't embarrassed at all. And you just see how nervous Rosie was.

"Well, isn't that a little unfair. I mean were all kids at heart. Well maybe I should call the manager." Laura said as she stood up basically challenging the waitress. And Rosie was just speechless looking for someone to help.

"Well, I suppose I could get the steak sandwich." Laura said as she sat back down. And then waitress just left and she couldn't hold in her laughing either.

"Wow! I am impressed." I said while clapping.

"What?" She said as she leaned back into her chair and laughed.

"Well, Bree said she 'Hooked Me Up' with you, so I would relax. And here we are." I said quite amused.

"And here we are." She said with that cute smile.

"And I am glad you not actually that mean." I said while laughing.

"Nope, not mean, I just like to see how people react to certain situations." She said.

Wow she is cool, well at least I know I have no shot with her and I could give up now. But I didn't, I mean I really like her.

The rest of the night went fairly well, we enjoyed our steak sandwiches, and then I walked her home. Well she walked me home, but all I can remember is what happened on my doorsteps.

Laura was wearing a purple knit hat that went perfect with her strawberry blonde hair. And she had cubic zirconium earrings which looked perfect. She was also wore a long purple coat and black jeans, but I like her knee high converse the best.

I think the cutest part of the whole evening was her nose, not to sound weird or anything, it's just her nose was a red as a tomatoes because of the low temperature.

Wow, I am becoming one of those lovesick teenagers. Gross! Anyways;

We got the our doorstep and she said;

"So, I guess you can tell, my favorite color is purple." She said and I laughed.

"And I guess you can tell I like steak sandwiches." I said. Then she stepped toward me and stepped towards her. I think she was going to kiss me and the funny thing is... I didn't mind!

I was leaning in and she was leaning in…

"Wait, I can't do this." She said while she backed away from me.

"Sorry, is it me? I know is shouldn't of order onions on the sandwich." I said doubtfully.

"No,*laughs* it's not you. It's just I am going through something and… I just can't do this right now. "She said as she looked at the ground.

"Do what?" I asked, WOW, stupid question Chase, you are the smart one.

"I just can't do us…sorry, you really awesome and I hope someday we could… just not today. But I still want to be frien-"She said and she was kind talking fast but then her phone rang. Then she answered it and said;

"Hey mom…I can't I am busy… yeah ok, but I can't be the judge to all your arguments…fine will be right there." She said as she closed her phone, but I noticed she was quite distraught.

"Hey are you okay?" I asked then I saw a gentle tear come down her face but then she wiped it away so quickly…

"Yeah, sorry *sniffles* allergies. *sniffles* I should go, huh?" She said as she started to walk down the stair hastily. But then I grab her arm and say;

"Well, you don't have to go?" I said and I think I was implying her to hang out at my house.

"But I need to." She said as she walks away but then she turns around and says;

"Yeah, so I guess I will see you at school tomorrow, right?" She then smiles.

"Yeah, I guess so. I will see you later Laura Patch." I said as I opened my door and walked in and heard;

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Chase Davenport." I turned around to see her waving at me then running away. With her converse splashing in the wet grass.

As I stepped into the house I was bombarded by Bree with a million questions, but I just smiled and went right into my capsule and straight to sleep. But before I could Bree asked me one more question.

"So how did it go?" She said enthusiastically.

"I think Laura likes me and even though this is probably my worst decision ever... I think I will pursue her." I said as I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Bree saying;

"Weird."

**Okay so I know it wasn't my best but I kind of have a lot on my hands. But I hoped you like it especially greensaber92 and minigirl2428 your next. (And I wasn't trying to sound like a rapist or anything.) Also greensaber92 can you give me suggestion I was kind of blocked and please leave reviews. Enjoy!**


	2. Touble in Paradise Nevermind

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**So I am truly sorry to everyone, especially greensaber92. It's not like I don't love this story, it's just I have been sent to a world where writer's block is common. But on with the chapter**

**Recap:**

**Chase POV:**

"So how did it go?" She said enthusiastically.

"I think Laura likes me and even though this is probably my worst decision ever... I think I will pursue her." I said as I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Bree saying;

"Weird."

**End of Recap**

**Laura's POV:**

I felt kind of bad that I left Chase before we could kiss. I mean I wanted to, but my mom kept calling me during the date. I mean I put it on silent when we were at the restaurant but when we got out of the restaurant; I made the idiot move of turning up the volume.

I guess whoever is out there; listening to my thoughts, you are probably wandering why I left so hastily.

So here it goes, when I was about twelve my parents started to fight. And at first it was just like 'Why didn't you clean up?' and ended with 'Sorry honey, I will clean it up later.'

These days it's now 'Whose blouse is these?' and ends with 'Well, maybe we should just end this marriage.' Then they usually just exit the room.

Recently, my dad has been getting more violent; not in the sense of hitting, but he will throw glass and plates.

Nowadays, they make me be the judge and if I go with mom; dad is mad at me and if I go with dad; mom is disappointed at me.

I guess I should tell someone, but it's hard, I mean you just don't know what to say. Should I walk up Bree and be like;

"Hey, Bree. What's up! Oh and by the way, my parents are fighting so I have been quite depressed lately. Take pity on me."

Ok, so, it not might go exactly that way but still. I mean I should at least tell Chase, but I just can't, not now.

After running all the way home, I open the door to my house only to see my mom crying on the floor and my dad throwing glass bottles. I got up the courage and ran to my dad.

"Dad, please." I said starting to cry.

"Laura go to your room." My father said sternly.

"No, daddy please, stop!" I said trying to grab him but failing.

"LAURA MARIE PATCH, GET OUT OF HERE!" Then it happened, I know my dad didn't mean it but that doesn't change what happened.

"Honey, I am so sorry!" He said after realizing what he did. While walking away, I mumbled;

"That's it, dad! I AM DONE!"

I woke up the next morning, dreading what happen the previous night. After I took a long shower, I got ready wearing my usual; a black shirt with a pink neon design, black jean, and my pair of black high tops that go to my knees.

Then I just looked in the mirror and no, I didn't see a bright happy girl. All I saw was a scar, my scar.

Last night, as my dad yelled LAURA MARIE PATCH, GET OUT OF HERE! He swung around, with a part of broken glass in his hand. The broken glass just brazed my face, leaving a nasty and blooding scar. I covered most of it with my hair, but hopefully no one notices me today.

As I walk through the school, I try to keep my head down, just trying to get to my locker as quick as possible. But then I hear something, something that I thought would make happy, but not right now, not today.

"Hey, wait up Laura." Chase said happily running up to me. I stop abruptly, stopping my quick pace; I turned around to see a smiling Chase and then he saw me and his smile quickly turning into a frown…

"Whoa!"

**Chase's POV:**

"Whoa!" I said as I noticed the huge scar on Laura's face. Wow, that was rude. But boy I wasn't exaggerating. It was pretty big. I should apologize.

"Sorry, that was rude. I was just caught off guard by your cut. *Touching her face* Are you ok?" I asked. She just brushed off my hand.

"I am fine. Can we just change the subject" She said sounding depressed.

"Okay…" I said racking my brain for a different subject. And apparently I was doing it with a funny face because Laura just slightly giggled at my enthusiasm.

"Oh… well now that you are in a better mood… I just wanted to say, I had an amazing time on our date." I said quite excitedly.

"Oh yeah, sorry about leaving so abruptly, it's just…" She said slowly and I could tell I was nervous (without even using my bionics!)So I cut her off and said;

"No problem, family always comes first. But you know I was wondering if we could have another one of those dates." I said tying to acting as smoothly as possible. I even tried to lean against the lockers and of course I would miss the lockers and fall. But I _SMOOTHLY _got up and pretended like nothing happen.

She just giggled and said;

"Well, I don't know, I usually don't go on blind dates…" She said sarcastically as she walked away and obviously she was implying for me to walk with her, so I did and said;

"Well, consider it our second date…" I said coolly, I MEAN I WAS ACTUALLY COOL AND I DIDN'T EVEN TRIP ONCE! **(A/N: Sorry, I am kind of making Chase a loser, but losers are cute.)**

"But that one wasn't even a date, I mean when didn't even kiss…" She said now teasing me and I played along.

"Well, then I guess we will just have to kiss on our next date…" I said while walking away and my voice fading.

"Chase, wait!" She playfully said.

"Yeah" I said calmly as I turned around to only see her running towards me. Once she got near me, she whispered into my ear;

"I can't wait for our second date." She said as I smiled. Then she lightly kissed me on the check and then walked away. And as she walked away I didn't even notice her big scar, all I noticed was a petite pretty girl with long wavy strawberry blonde hair.

OH MY FREAKING G-WORD! I think I have a girlfriend! Ahhh, happy dance!

(By the way, you should probably know I dance so bad, it looks like I am having a seizure in mid- air. Minor Detail.)

But I was so happy, I really didn't care if people stared but then this deranged teacher ran up to me.

"ARE YOU OK!" She yelled as if I was deaf. (No offense to deaf people, your awesome I watch Switched at Birth all the time.) Wait! I am a dude, what is wrong with me.

"SIR, ARE YOU OK?" The teacher yelled, while trying to hold me down. And of course a screaming teacher would draw in a crowd.

"I am fine, I was just dancing." I said reassuring the crowd while managing to get out of her grasp.

"Dancing? You call that dancing? What a loser!" The teacher said while laughing and I was just in amaze that a person that mean has a degree to teach young children.

I just walked away and even though I was *laughing*mad at the teacher. Oh well, at least I think I have a girlfriend.

Woo!

I guess.

**GIRLFRIEND RULE#1: Do not dance with her!**

**Laura's POV:**

As I walked away I blushed like crazy. Think I have a boyfriend.

Wait, you can't do this, you saw what happened with your mom and dad, ruining relationships is in your blood.

Should I just give up on a relationship just because of a phobia?

I turned around to see Chase one more time, only to see him have a mini seizure in midair. Weird. I got concerned, but it was probably nothing. Then I heard a teacher screaming 'are you ok?' I dropped everything and ran over only to see a huge crowd, but I listened.

And I found out two things; one, that teacher likes to scream and two, Chase really can't dance.

Is it too late to tell him that I am training to be a professional dancer? If I told him, he would probably think I was lying to him about my whole life.

_I mean dancing is my life._

**Okay so big bombs dropped, I guess. But this chapter left some questions. And I just hope this chapter was worth the wait, please review now, and you can say anything from 'I hate it' to suggestions**_**. BUT I MEAN WHO COULD HATE ME, I AM CUTE AND INDURING.**_** Thanks for reading and I hoped you liked it greensaber92. **

**Also, listen to the song I Will Follow You Into The Dark by Death Cab for Cutie. Yeah, I put this song on repeat the whole time I was writing this story. WRITERS' BLOCK BLOCKER!**


	3. Time never stops Not even for you

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay so my dearest apologies to greensaber92! I mean I wanted to keep writing but I guess procrastination got the better of me. (They should really have therapy sessions for that.) But anyways here is the long overdue chapter of Laura. **

**I hope you enjoy! Also, if you like my writing please read some of my other stories.**

**On with the chapter…**

**Recap:**

**Chase's POV:**

"Dancing? You call that dancing? What a loser!" The teacher said while laughing and I was just in amaze that a person that mean has a degree to teach young children.

I just walked away and even though I was *laughing*mad at the teacher. Oh well, at least I think I have a girlfriend.

Woo!

I guess.

GIRLFRIEND RULE#1: Do not dance with her!

**Laura's POV**

And I found out two things; one, that teacher likes to scream and two, Chase really can't dance.

Is it too late to tell him that I am training to be a professional dancer? If I told him, he would probably think I was lying to him about my whole life.

_I mean dancing is my life._

**End of Recap:**

**Chase's POV:**

Okay so it is the big night. I guess.

I mean taking Laura on our first official date, is kind of big deal, but I hope I don't mess anything up.

Okay so first, I am going to take her to this nice restaurant that I cannot pronounce the name of, then I am going to take her to the park and we are going to have a romantic walk… well I think we are….

As my nerves got the best of me, I walked into the living room, only to see Bree and Adam watching TV and Leo eating chips in the kitchen. Which I didn't mind, but Laura isn't here yet. Wait! Did she stand me up?

"Leo, what time is it?" I said asking nervously while walking over to Leo.

"Uh,*looks at his watch*, 6:50." Leo said intrigued as if he wanted to know why I was asking but I walked away too quickly for him to ask anything.

"Hey Bree, is Laura here yet?" I asked even more nervously.

"Nah, I haven't seen her yet. Wait, what am I saying? She isn't coming over today… What's going on?" Bree said turning around to face me with that curious look on her face.

"Well… I kind of asked her on a date…"I said regretting every word I said right after saying it.

"OH MY FREAKING GOSH! Wait! Why didn't you tell me?" She said going from excited to a bit hurt.

"Well…I should really go…"I said trying to exit the room.

"Where are you going?" Bree said now standing up.

"Oh well, I am just going outside to wait for her, I mean she probably just got lost." I said while exiting the house. And I just waited there and I sat on the seat in front of the house.

And at first I was so anxious I didn't even care wait time it was. But then minutes, turn into hours, before I knew it was 8:30 and dark outside. And it was so cold, I had to come back inside.

I mean how could she do this to me? I thought she liked me… But my thoughts were interrupted by a speedy Bree tackling me.

"Sorry, I do it when I am excited…So Chase how did it go?" Bree said while we both stood up. And I was too angry, so I just pushed her aside and walked in the direction of the lab. But before I left, I mumbled;

"She didn't show…"

**Laura's POV:**

Okay so it is official, I absolutely hate myself. I mean I had a date with Chase today at 7 o'clock, and it is 9 o'clock. Err….. I mean I totally waned to be there at our date (wow, I like the sound of _our date_) but I couldn't because once again, I was the mediator in all of my parents arguments… and trust me there were a lot of them.

**A Few Hours Earlier:**

Once I had just finished getting dress, I looked in the mirror only to see a girl wearing; a navy blue fitted skater dress with some black gladiator wedges. And I guess I was impressed, I mean I wear clothes like this all the time, but I guess I never really tried this hard to impress someone.

As I looked into my body mirror, I said to myself;

"Wow, I think I really like Chase. And I really think he likes me back." I said impressed by myself actually making a commitment. WAIT, COMMITMENT!

And then let's just say… I had a let break down. I just got drowned in all my thoughts so much; I just plopped on my bed and just laid there for a second.

I mean if I am as messed up as my parents are… am I really going to put Chase through all that suffering, just so I can be happy for a few seamless days? But all my thoughts were blown away by my mom saying;

"Laura, get down here honey. Your dad and I need to talk to you…" My mom said all sweet like which I knew was fake.

"Coming…" I said putting on a fake smile that she will never see. I mean I love my parents, but I don't know if I love them enough to keep doing this… So am I supposed to rule one out… parents or happiness.

As I ran down the stairs, it was kind of like a blur… I mean I don't remember all the words that were exchanged between us, but all I remember is a lot of yelling and a lot of hitting, and a whole lot of confusion. I mean I didn't get hurt or anything, well at least not physically…

You know, when you look at your parents sometimes, it's fun because you might be mad at them but you know that you will always love them and they will always love you and each other. But is that ever true?

I mean I love them and all but sometimes you just sit back and analyze. I mean you really only see it on TV, you know that families that are nice and neat in the morning and fighting during the night and during the day all the do is try to clean up their messes. And you pretend everything is fine but you know it's not, but I guess I just realized it today.

The weird thing is that you know you are not perfect but when you think about and you really notice how far off you are and it hurts….

OH MY GOSH! CHASE! I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT CHASE! OH WHAT TIME IS IT? AHH 8:45 ALREADY! OMG I CAN'T MAKE IT! AHH! OH WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME?

Wow, I was afraid that I was going to mess up. And I did. Ah! Tomorrow is going to suck.

**Next Day:**

So today, so far, Chase has been successful at avoiding me and I kind of didn't mind. HA! The girl whose parents fight is afraid of confrontation.

But the next class is history and I know he can't avoid me, I mean we have the same class…but I just hit me;

Time never stops. Not even for you…

**Okay so I finally finished and I know it is 1:37 my time it's just all my computers went down so I had to use my mom's phone, THAT DOESN'T HAVE SPELLCHECK! I mean I had to use a dusty old dictionary. Wow! Look at what technology has done to me… I don't mind. Okay so, I hope you like the whole suspense thing, and I don't worry romance will prevail… Okay so please review now and please leave suggestions/critiques.**

**Thank You**


	4. Powerless Part 1

**Hey, Hey, Hey!**

**Okay so I know I haven't updated in a little while but I am kind of back, so let's do this. And to greensaber92, I know I said I wasn't going to continue this story, but I just can't say no to this story.**

**Recap:**

**Chase POV:**

"Oh well, I am just going outside to wait for her, I mean she probably just got lost." I said while exiting the house. And I just waited there and I sat on the seat in front of the house.

And at first I was so anxious I didn't even care wait time it was. But then minutes, turn into hours, before I knew it was 8:30 and dark outside. And it was so cold, I had to come back inside.

I mean how could she do this to me? I thought she liked me… But my thoughts were interrupted by a speedy Bree tackling me.

"Sorry, I do it when I am excited…So Chase how did it go?" Bree said while we both stood up. And I was too angry, so I just pushed her aside and walked in the direction of the lab. But before I left, I mumbled;

"She didn't show…"

**Laura's POV:**

**Next Day:**

So today, so far, Chase has been successful at avoiding me and I kind of didn't mind. HA! The girl whose parents fight is afraid of confrontation.

But the next class is history and I know he can't avoid me, I mean we have the same class…but I just hit me;

Time never stops. Not even for you…

**End of Recap**

**Part 1:**

**Bree's POV:**

Aww, poor Chase, he has been so depressed lately; I mean I am pretty sure I haven't heard him laugh since the 'incident'. And the weird part about it; is that I know Laura and she would never stand someone up, or at least I thought.

But I need to go talk to her; to see what really happen.

**Laura's POV:**

Okay, so it has been about two days since the whole; Chase incident and no one is talking to me. I mean Chase wasn't that popular, but rumors just spread around the school like wildfire. Well, I guess it wasn't really a rumor.

But the worst apart about it is; Chase. I mean I really like him, and now he won't even look in the direction of me. And I try to talk to him sometimes, but he either ignores me, or gets his friends to ignore me.

But I have to admit; the scariest part, about this whole situation is; my parents. They have been arguing more and more lately, which sucks for me. I mean I wonder why they are still married to each other. _Is having a good time once a month, worth all this pain and suffering?_ Luckily, I haven't been injured lately, well at least physically.

But I shook away all those terrible feelings and walked into school. And guess who was the first person, I saw today; Bree. I saw her running over to me and all I could think was about how great this day was turning out. Note the sarcasm.

"Hey, Laura." Bree says enthusiastically.

"Heey, Bree." I said skeptical of this conversation.

"Soo…" She said adding awkwardness.

"Soo…" I replied adding onto the awkwardness.

"Okay, so I am just going to get to the point. Why did you stand up Chase?" She asked turning serious, and I was basically speechless, I mean was I supposed to say; 'oh, I just stood up your brother, because I was too busy getting beat up by my parents, but I would love a range check.' No, I couldn't tell anyone the truth.

**Character's aside:**

It's weird, you know on those TV shows, when the girl is getting abused, and she doesn't tell anyone, and you're like; WELL, HOW STUPID COULD YOU BE? But then I guess I understand how that girl feels now, I mean I just don't want to tell anyone.

I'm not afraid, of getting killed by my parents or anything, and I am not lying to everyone because I find it amusing… It's just I don't have the heart to hurt anyone feelings… but I guess I am already doing that. But…Let's just say, I am confused.

**End of Character's aside**

"I should really go." I said trying to avoid conflict, but you know I don't do that well. Bree grabbed my shoulder and turned my around and said;

"I know Chase is a major dork job but can you just tell me why? I mean we are friends." She said now playing the sympathy card.

"First, I don't think Chase is a dork job. Second, I didn't stand him up, I just could go." I said now starting to walk away.

"Why?" She yelled after me, and I knew I was already in too deep. So I walked back and told her;

"Look Bree, I don't and won't tell you anything, so you are just wasting your time. Sorry." I said looking in her eyes for some reaction, some signs of emotion, to feel how she is feeling. And nothing.

"Laura, are we even friends anymore? I mean a week ago, I could tell you anything. And now, you can't even answer my simple minded questions." She said sounding sincere then at the end frustrated. And I couldn't take it anymore, I mean she was getting so close to finding out my secret. So, I had to, I had to get her off my trail, by changing to something else; anything. But maybe if I did tell her then we could become friends again.

I need to make a decision.

"Honestly, Bree I don't even know if we are friends anymore, because a week ago the Bree I knew wouldn't if cared if I didn't show up." I said raising my voice trying to change the subject, terribly if I might add.

"Well Laura, the Bree you knew a week ago, didn't have a brother with a broken heart over you. But he does." She said and I was completely speechless and then she continued;

"And by the way you are acting right now; tells me that we shouldn't be friends anymore." Bree said now walking away. And at first, was happy because, she was off my trail, but then it just hit me; I just lost one of my best friends. So, I made my decision….

"Bree wait!" I said while running after her. As, I was running, I noticed that Chase was watching the whole thing and the thing is I knew what I would have to do.

"Bree..." I said as I watched her turn around and it just broke my heart thinking about what I was about to do.

"Bree… I guess were not friends, but I think I should tell you… and Chase.*Now looking at a confused Chase* Chase, I am sorry, but the reason I didn't show up to the date was… because I … just don't like you that way. *Now facing Bree* So Bree, if that was what you want to know; now you know it. Sorry." I said as I tear fell down, my eye and I ran. I ran past a confused Leo and Adam, a guilty Bree, and I heartbroken Chase, but I still kept running, straight out of the building.

I ran all the way home, regretting everything I said; but it was too late. I know I shouldn't of said any of that, cause it wasn't true. But I couldn't tell them because they would do something stupid; like try to save me, but they can't their powerless, just like me.

**Aaahh, but they're not! This is a two parter! So please check the next one out.**


	5. Powerless Part 2

**Part 2:**

**Chase's POV:**

"Bree… I guess were not friends, but I think I should tell you… and Chase.*Now looking at a confused Chase* Chase, I am sorry, but the reason I didn't show up to the date was… because I … just don't like you that way. *Now facing Bree* So Bree, if that was what you want to know; now you know it. Sorry." She said as a tear fell down, her eye and she ran past a Bree, Leo, Adam and me.

And when she said that, I am pretty sure, that my heart literally broke. Wait, did she just break up with me? Everyone was just in shock, then, I thought about it; I have to go after her.

And even though she might hate me; I still need to make sure she is okay. So after about, 10 minutes, of running, I saw her bright red hair flash around the corner. So I followed it, not sure of what I was getting into. But I didn't care, I cared about her no matter what she says.

After about another minute of running, I saw her run into her house, and I know I shouldn't be going into her house, but I needed to make sure she was okay.

As I closed the front door behind me, I said;

"Hello?" I said as my voice echoed, but no answer, and I knew she was here. I was hesitant to go up the stairs; so I waited downstairs, for a few minutes; hoping she would come down stairs to talk. Then, I heard Laura's voice and then a scream and then a crash. And I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, knowing that there was something wrong.

**Laura's POV:**

Once I got home, I ran up the stairs and went straight to the office to get my journal. As, I walked into the room, I saw my parents yelling at each other and I knew this was a bad idea. They barely acknowledged me, and then my mom said;

"Well, maybe we shouldn't be together, Harold. I mean I can't believe you would…oh, Crystal *wipes away a tear*… I didn't see you there…*sniffles* What are you doing from school so early?" She asked pretending like nothing had just happened. Oh wait, what am I supposed to say? I mean I can't say; 'oh I just ditched school, oh and what for dinner tonight?'

"Oh it was a minimum day." I said satisfied with my flawless alibi.

"Are you sure?" My father said walking up to me, and I just nodded.

"Well, last time I checked; school started about twenty minutes ago." Okay, so my alibi wasn't that flawless, but you try making up a lie, in front of the person you're scared of.

Yes, I said it, I am afraid of my dad, and what he will do to me.

I was shaken out of my thoughts when my dad started to caress my cheek.

"Oh Harold, give it a rest" My mom said trying to intervene.

"Shut up, Nancy! She lied to us and you know I don't like liars. And you know what Laura, you just lied." He said and I could just smell the alcohol on his breath. Then raised his hand, and slapped me. And I screamed;

"Dad stop!" I yelled but then he raised his hand again and before he could hit me again, I pushed him. And ran away to my room, knocking the vase next to me down, resulting in a crash. Good another thing broken, next to my ego.

I ran to my room, and locked the door, and sat on my bed, afraid of what was going to happen next. Then I heard running on the stairs and I assumed it was my mom, and then I heard my dad scream;

"Laura! Get Down here! "He yelled, and I sat there listening to each of his heavy steps on the old wooden floor getting closer and closer to me. Then before I could even blink, I saw my door fly open by the foot of my dad. Then I saw him run up to me; and before I knew it, he grabbed me.

Then my worst nightmare came true, I saw Chase standing there. But he wasn't watching, before I knew it; he had this clear orb, between his hands, and then it moved and it hit my dad. This made him fly across the room. And hit the wall.

Then Chase ran up to me and said;

"Oh my gosh Laura, are you okay? I was so worried." He said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yeah, I am fine." I said still in shock.

"Good, cause that means I could do this…" He said before kissing me. I was so startled, but I still continued to kiss him. My eyes just started to flash through a parade of emotions; surprise, fear, anger, vulnerability, happiness, and finally - surrender. So then, I put my hand on his chest and I just kissed him. And then I realized what I was doing, so I stopped and I just looked at him dazed. Then he said confused;

"Laura, what's wrong?" He said in a worried tone. Then I started to back away slowly, and as I did, I said;

"What are you?"

**Didn't you flipping love this! I hope you did, respond, and tell me everything! Also, as most people know I have you used this kiss scene in like every story, but I still hope you liked it. Thanks for reading and until next time.**


	6. Confusion

**Hey,Hey,Hey! Okay so I know I haven't posted in a while, but I am back and I am coming out with a bang. Also, how awesome was that two parter, I mean that cliffy was excellent if I do say so myself. Lastly, thanks to all of the awesome people who stuck with this story, thanks.**

**So on with the wanted chappie!**

**Recap:**

**Chase's POV:**

"Hello?" I said as my voice echoed, but no answer, and I knew she was here. I was hesitant to go up the stairs; so I waited downstairs, for a few minutes; hoping she would come down stairs to talk. Then, I heard Laura's voice and then a scream and then a crash. And I ran up the stairs as fast as I could, knowing that there was something wrong.

**Laura's POV:**

"Good, cause that means I could do this…" He said before kissing me. I was so startled, but I still continued to kiss him. My eyes just started to flash through a parade of emotions; surprise, fear, anger, vulnerability, happiness, and finally - surrender. So then, I put my hand on his chest and I just kissed him. And then I realized what I was doing, so I stopped and I just looked at him dazed. Then he said confused;

"Laura, what's wrong?" He said in a worried tone. Then I started to back away slowly, and as I did, I said;

"What are you?"

**End of Recap**

**Laura's POV:**

"What, wait what are you talking about?" Chase asked confused, and he knew exactly what I was talking about.

"Well, first you came into my house, then you did some swooshy, lighty, thingy with your hands and now my father is basically unconscious against the wall." I said in astonishment and mostly confusion.

"Well, I have held this back form you for a long time. But my instincts to protect you, made me let my guard down. I was only trying to help you." He says apoplectically.

"What? What have you been hiding from me? And for how long?" I said with my confusion getting the better of me. Then Chase looked at the ground and said;

"I think we would be better off if we just continue as if nothing happen."

"What!? How could I just pretend like nothing happen? I have too many questions to go unanswered. Like… what are you? Are dangerous? How could I just continue our relationship will all of these thoughts roaming through my head." I said now raising my voice.

"It's really not that big of a deal, Laura. Wait… Is it even a possibility that you could just forget all of this?" Chase asks doubtfully.

**Character's Aside:**

ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? How I am supposed to forget all of this? I mean for all I know he could be this supper secret spy for this super-secret company that does supper secret stuff? Okay I am not the clearest of heads right now? But cut me some slack.

**End Character's aside**

"Chase, how could say that? I mean you have not even answered a single one of my questions. I can't just go back to being whatever we were. Can't you just tell anything, I mean do you really think I am that untrustworthy?" I said now not knowing what to believe.

"Well, I trust that we could keep this between us." Chase said now getting into a serious tone.

"Wow Chase, I don't even know what there is to 'keep between us?' Why won't you just answer my questions?"

"I am begging you to. Please…Please Laura. Please just keep this a secret." Chase said as if he was about to get on his hands and knees.

"Okay Chase, I will keep this secret… but I gotta' know what the secret is to keep? Please just tell me, and I will keep any secret of yours, Chase. " I said just hoping for some honesty.

"Look Laura, it hurts me so much not to tell you, but I can't because it's not safe, for you, for me, for everyone." He said and I honestly believed him, but I don't know why but I just need some answers.

"Fine, Chase. If you can't realize that I would do anything for you, then we should be doing this." I said with harshness filling over me.

As I started to walk away, he called after me.

"Laura, wait, the truth is I am a bi-"

Chase was interrupted by my mom, of all of the people, of all times. Just my luck.

"Laura! I am so glad you're okay." She said running towards me; about to hug me. But I pushed her away and said;

"I can hardly tell, I mean you never once helped me. At this moment you are dead to me." I said harshly.

"Dude, Laura that's your mom." Chase said not helping either of their situations.

"No, this lady is not my mom. My mom wouldn't watch as I would get beat my dad every other night. My mom wouldn't watch me get cut with beer bottles. My mom wouldn't let me be in the same room as him. And lastly, my mom wouldn't still be married to such a monster." I said as tears started to fall form my eyes, as I ran out of the room.

As I was running, I do recall my mom and Chase calling after me. I also, remember my dad regaining consciousness, and advancing toward Chase. But none of that matter right now. What mattered right now, was me. I know that sounds selfish, but I need this.

So I ran, I ran all the way to the park, which was about a few blocks away. And I sat there on a little plateau and I watched the sun set. And for the first time in few weeks, I felt happy; I didn't have my parents arguing to worry about, I didn't have my terrible love life to think about. Not school, not dishes. Right there, I felt infinite.

"Laura?" I heard my named being called by a voice that I knew way too well.

"Jack?" Yeah, Jack , my ex.

**Okay, so first that infinite things was inspired by the perks of being a wallflower, which I am going to see soon. But thanks guys for reading, I love you all, and I can't wait to see your thoughts on the next chapter. Adios. **


	7. Birthday

Hey guys! Okay so I know this is a late post. But today (if you live in the US) is still my birthday. On October 30, 1998 and at 8:33 my awesomeness was born. (Narcissistic)

Anyways I thought as a cool, fanfiction birthday present. People could send in what they want to see in the next chapter of this story. Because when you guys tell me exactly what to do I can get 2,000 out in about an hour. But I am doing it by myself, I kind of suck.

So thanks, for reading and btw I am 14.

Bye

From Romancefanficnerd


	8. Terrible Timing

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay so first of all, sorry for not posting it's just. I was trying to wait until Christmas Break to update all of my stories, and then I realized that that was a whole month. So, I am going to try to make it up to you by making a 3,000 word chappie. And it's probably not going to make it, but my enthusiasm counts for a good thousand. So here we go! I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for like all the ideas in this chapter.**

**Recap:**

**Laura's POV:**

So I ran, I ran all the way to the park, which was about a few blocks away. And I sat there on a little plateau and I watched the sun set. And for the first time in few weeks, I felt happy; I didn't have my parents arguing to worry about, I didn't have my terrible love life to think about. Not school, not dishes. Right there, I felt infinite.

"Laura?" I heard my named being called by a voice that I knew way too well.

"Jack?" Yeah, Jack, my ex.

**End of Recap**

**Laura's POV:**

As I turned around I saw my ex Jack. And I am not sure yet if I am happy to see him or not. See, Jack and I dated for about a year or so, and at first, we were so perfect together. With each other it was unbelievable. I mean even if we were having a disagreement, I would just look at him and smile. He made me so indescribably happy.

Then, one day things just didn't feel right, we were fighting, and I couldn't even look at him. I soonh found out that he was cheating on me. With some girl that he met at a coffee shop. I mean how cliché is that! Even though I kind of fantasized meeting someone like that. Not really expecting to meet someone on a forced blind date.

But after I had found out, I brushed it off and looked at the brighter side of things. _Like how I will have even worst trust issues than before, how I will have no one to confide in_._ How I will probably be alone, while he has fun with Jessica_. But you know the worst part our break up, was that the day that I found out that he was cheating on me, was the day that I was going to tell him I loved him.

Which kind of rained on my parade and love life. And after a suitable period of mourning… More like two days, Bree had already set me up with her brother, Chase. And then I started to fall for him, so I guess I am not in the greatness position to be having love complaints.

So I did what any rational person in my position would do; I turned around facing my surroundings and said;

"Oh, hey Jack. What's up?" I said trying to sound happy or at least normal. Trying to hide the fact that I am overcome with a ton of emotions that are good and bad.

"Hey Laura, long time no see. Huh?" He said as he sat down next to me. So close that are skin touched, and at that moment I didn't want to move.

It felt so right, like it belonged this way… for a moment I almost forgot about Chase. Chase… Then I snapped out of my trance and said.

"Yeah, what are you doing here?" I said trying to hide behind my nervous laughter.

"You know just because we broke up, doesn't mean I don't exist." He said trying to make a joke out of it.

"Well, in my world it does." I mumbled to myself. And I'm right, _I mean isn't there some kind of break up rule book that I need to get for Christmas? _Well, if I last that long.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Oh nothing. Well I should go, you know with daylight savings time, there might me traffic and stuff..." I said as I stood up, and he just laughed and said;

"Laura you don't even drive." He said before turning towards me.

"Touché." I said with a smirk as I pulled a strand of hair, behind my ear, and I guess it was a bad choice because as soon I did, he stood up too, and said;

"Oh my god, Laura! What is on your face? Are these bruises? Who did this to you? Was it Chase?" Jack said bombarding me with questions.

I shoved him away from me and said;

"No, I am fine. But how do you know about Chase?" I said not understanding how all of these people somehow know each other. It's like they planned for all of this terrible stuff to happen at once. Who knows? That man who I call my dad probably set this all up.

"Laura, a few weeks ago I was in love with you, and I still am…*shakes his head* But that's not the fact, what's your deal with Chase? Are you sure he didn't do this to you?" Jack said with concern everywhere on his face, which I thought was cute. Wait what am I saying? I don't love Jack, I love Chase. Wait, do I love Chase? Why am I saying this? Why does he keep changing the subject back to Chase? Why am I asking so many questions?

All of these mind controlling thoughts were battling each other in my head, and as I a result. I got a little light head, and slowly started to faint.

_It was a weird feeling; to me the world was a crystal clear cruel place, and now it's all of a blur. I mean after everything that's happening to me why is my world just shutting down right now, I mean why couldn't it have gone into a blur before I meet Chase, or had broken up with Jack, or before my dad ever hit me, or took his first sip of alcohol. _

'Why now?' I thought as I slowly felt my body weight shift towards the ground.

Before I knew it Jack's arms were wrapped around my waist, and as he hoisted me up, our faces were so close together. Feeling his skin against mine was electrifying, and his lips were so close. Did I ever mention Jack is an excellent kisser?

As I got lost into his bright blue eyes, and I don't know why, or how, but it was as if I my body had a mind of its own. And then just became a mess and he started to lean in…and so did I.

Our lips were so close; I even could feel those invisible hairs from his face mock mine. Once again, I was sucked in by the marvelous Jack. And before our lips could actually complete the action that they had been yearning for…I heard a voice, one I couldn't really recognize but once I looked up, I saw someone who I thought I wouldn't see.

At first it filled me with fear, then delight, but quickly back to fear. You wouldn't believe who it was, it was-

**Chase's POV:**

"You little ******! How could you… being such an….idiot. I mean you tried to kill me, didn't you? With your little witchcraft, DIDN'T YOU!*looks around* Where that little maid?" Laura's father said obviously slurring his words. At first this amused Chase, the sight of an overweight man who can't hold his liquor. But shortly afterward, Chase had turned pale at the sound of;

"Nancy go get the gun." And right there, for Chase, it was as if the world had just stopped. He was a bionic superhero; he could fight off anything but usually everyone he ever fought was by hand not with guns. He just stood there frozen, now looking at the cleaned gun barrel aimed at his head. Chase could get out of anything, but for some reason he couldn't, when he realized that he was being taken over by Spike. He tried all his might to stop, but it was as if Chase was stuck behind a window watching everything go down but he had no control. It's as if the humanity was just flowing out of him and as much as he tried to get out of it, he couldn't move

A lot of it was a messed up blur, but Chase remembers a little;

_The intoxicated man pointed the gun at Chase and took a few steps closer so that the gun barrel was barely touching Chase's chest. If you truly looked into Harold's eyes, you could see that he wasn't going to shoot. He was an honest man, who ran an honest manufacturing company. He couldn't just kill someone, but then again, alcohol can make you do some crazy things._

"_I don't think you should do that beer belly." Spike said as stepping closer to the confused man, pushing the barrel more into Chase's skin._

"_What did you call me princess?" Harold said getting angry gripping the gun tighter making his knuckles white._

"_I said that you should stick this gun up your-" Spike said before getting cut off by Bree._

"_Chase stop! You can't do this…wait Spike?" Bree said using her super speed to get closer._

"_Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner. What? Do you want a medal for guessing correctly? Now move and let me take care of this beer belly." Spike said before pushing the man to the floor, and Bree then used her bionic speed to get in front of Spike._

"_Stop this Chase."_

"_Come on, I thought you would at least a little bit smarter than to think that Chase had any control over me." Spike said before pushing Bree to the ground._

"_There are more of you freaks?" Harold said looking nervous._

"_You are really calling us freaks? Have you seen your belly?" Spike laughed._

**A random old lady's POV:**

As I got home from bingo with Brandon, we sat at the couch and turned on the news. Something said breaking news, so I turned my hearing aid up and I saw the pretty lady named Florence. She said;

**Breaking News**

**Several gunshots were fired today at a quiet small home. They say the weapon was a 32' inch rifle. (A/N: Made that up.) We don't know who had possession of the gun but three people were severely wounded, and one is in critical condition. We have just gotten permission to say the victims' names. **

**Harold Patch**

**Nancy Patch**

**Chase Davenport**

**Bree Davenport**

**The one that is in critical condition is…**

Not wanting to hear any more of this, I turned my hearing aid off but not quick enough to hear the main victim. Still looking at the TV, I whispered;

"That poor kid."

**The main victim's POV:**

Even after this huge tragedy that struck me. There was only person that I wanted to see… Laura. I wanted to hear her raspy voice tell that everything was okay, that she loved me. But I didn't get that, that night I got some visitors, but none of them Laura.

And that night, I found myself crying, weeping her name, hoping she would come, but she never did.

But that's what I get for loving the wrong person.

**Laura's POV:**

The person who ruined that _almost_ perfect moment was, of all the people, Mr. and Mrs. Davenport. They looked out of breath, and their eyes were puffy as if they had just been crying hard. Jack and I both stood up straight.

"Laura, who are they?" Jack asked defensively, still having his arms around me. And I couldn't deny feeling comfort right then. Which was kind of awkward, you know with them being the parents of Chase and all, but then I just said;

"That's the Davenports, their Chase's parents." I said still wondering why they were here of all places.

"Wait the Chase that hurt you? I hope they're here to tell me that he's dead." Jack said harshly, but Chase was already dead, well at least to me.

"That's not nice..." I said which was actually better than the thoughts I was thinking.

"And Chase never set a hand on me." I said looking at Mrs. Davenport, who looked like she almost got her heart ripped out of her chest. She froze as if not wanting to go any further, but with a nudge frim Mr. Davenport they were right in front of us.

"What can I help you with?" I asked politely not really wanting the company of any Davenports right now. Then Mrs. Davenport stepped forward looking apologetic, which kind of annoyed me since I didn't know what was happening.

"_**Um, Laura honey, it's your mom. She's dying." She said and just like that my world stopped.**_

**Ta da, one of my best chapters' eva! I know this is only 2,217 words, but hey I tried, and really who wants to read all of that. Anyways, I hope you liked this chapter, and as a belated Christmas, belated Hanukkah or an early Quanzwa gift (spelled it wrong sorry), I am making Wednesdays and Thursdays my **_**Laura **_**day. Well thanks for reading and please give me ideas. Thanks bye!**


	9. The end

**Hey okay, so I feel really bad since I really liked my previous chapter, but sadly no one replied to it, and you probably won't reply to this, but I am going to end this story and if you would like me continue (it would only have to be one person) please pm me. Sorry, if this story wasn't it good enough or I took too many breaks but hopefully ten years from now I will get a pm that said; please finish the dang story. Thanks for reading, I guess.**


	10. StoryBook Endings

**Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay so first of all, sorry for not posting, but I got a lot of people who wanted me to continue so here is the next chapter of Laura, but first a few response to reviews. **

**BTRLover1122: ****You should continue it please please with Cherries and Billy Unger on top. Please, the story is really good and I really, really want to see what will  
happen next.**

You had me at Billy Unger.

**Isabelle:**** Please! Finish the story! Please finish the dang story, if that's what you want me to say! I need to know what happens **next! Finish the story!

I did want you to say that. Also, thanks for the two reviews

**Evarock: pls keep going**

I will.

**Halters100: Please finish the laura greensaber story! You said it would only take one person asking you to finish for you to do it, so please do! I love it and i  
can't handle the thought of not knowing how it ends XP**

Thanks for sending that twice, I got the message

_Thanks to the people that reviewed and were going to review._

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except for like all the ideas in this chapter.**

**Recap:**

**Chase's POV:**

"_There are more of you freaks?" Harold said looking nervous._

"_You are really calling us freaks? Have you seen your belly?" Spike laughed._

**Breaking News**

**Several gunshots were fired today at a quiet small home. They say the weapon was a 32' inch rifle. (A/N: Made that up.) We don't know who had possession of the gun but three people were severely wounded, and one is in critical condition. We have just gotten permission to say the victims' names. **

**Harold Patch**

**Nancy Patch**

**Chase Davenport**

**Bree Davenport**

**The one that is in critical condition is…**

**The main victim's POV:**

And that night, I found myself crying, weeping her name, hoping she would come, but she never did.

But that's what I get for loving the wrong person.

**Laura's POV:**

"What can I help you with?" I asked politely not really wanting the company of any Davenports right now. Then Mrs. Davenport stepped forward looking apologetic, which kind of annoyed me since I didn't know what was happening.

"_**Um, Laura honey, it's your mom. She's dying." She said and just like that my world stopped.**_

**End of Recap**

**Title of Chapter: Storybook Ending**

**Laura's POV**

"You're lying, my mom can't be dying. I just saw her." I said trying to block out all those bad thoughts in my head. Mrs. Davenport just looked at me sadly and then just gave up, and she whispered something to Mr. Davenport and then left.

Then he walked up to me, which was weird because at first it was normal and then all of a sudden the room was spinning and I just didn't know what was happening. He put a warm, comforting hand on my shoulder, but I couldn't feel the warmth, I couldn't feel the comfort. I felt the coldness, I felt the loneliness.

"There was a shooting at your house with your dad's rifle. Chase, Bree and your fat- Harold, had been shot also. According to Bree, Chase and Harold were fighting but then your mother interjected, and got shot three times, Chase two, Bree once and your father once. When we went to the hospital, he told us how he didn't even want to shoot anyone and how the gun wasn't even loaded. He said he tried to pull the trigger just to scare them, but then all of a sudden bullets came out and he dropped the gun, and that's how everything happen." Mr. Davenport said trying to be as sympathetic as he could be, but I saw it in his face.

I could tell he was furious that my dad was the reason his kids are hurt. I wanted to say something, I tried to say something, but what was I supposed to say? Sorry, that my family is so screwed up and sorry that Bree ever became friends with me and sorry that Chase ever loved me and-

Even my thoughts were making me lose my breath. But the part that made me the saddest was that it was my fault. A few weeks ago, after my parents started to fight psychically, so I loaded the gun, just in case I ever had to protect myself.

"Oh." I said which is all I could manage to say, but I knew I had to be strong, I knew had to be the glue to fix this, but for a second, just one small second, I wasn't strong and I dropped to my knees and started to cry.

Jack caught me before I could fall on my face, and he pulled me close to him and I just cried, feeling this horrible pain. But I think the most shocking part, was that I wasn't crying because I was sad about my family, but about Chase. Talk about situational irony, crying over I boy that I might love in my ex-boyfriend's arms. I managed to control my breathing and I looked up and said;

"What about Chase and Bree? Is Chase dead? Are the okay? Is everything going to be okay?" I said hoping for a yes, hoping that for once in my life I would have a storybook ending, and I looked at Mr. Davenport, and even though I was practically blinded by tears, I still saw his face turn pale.

"He's dead. Huh?" I asked softly feeling my world turn black, and at the moment I felt like if there was no Chase, there was no life. I ran out, knowing that I didn't want to know the answer, maybe my imagination would be better, maybe I could still be happy, but I wasn't.

I heard Mr. Davenport coming, and I looked down at the drop. What if I would of accidently 'slipped?' At the moment it seemed like the best choice, the only choice. I took a step forward, feeling a few rocks slip from under me.

I just feel like giving up. I mean I am hopeless. I don't want anyone to miss me, or be mad at me. I am just so tired. Please forgive me. I have tried to be good, I love my parents, and I have tried to be good. But I'm so tired, of all of this.

And about Chase, I just want to dismiss every idea about him. It hurts too much. I love my parents, but at the same time I am quite afraid of them both. And I stood there strangely calm,, and I felt that nice breeze in my hair, making it feel like it would be worth it, to join something so beautiful and all I had to do was 'slip.' It reminded me of when I was kid, you know those times; when you had a sharp object in your hand and you just wondered what if would be like, what it would feel like, if it just pierced your skin. Maybe it would be worth it, just to kill the curiosity, but then again curiosity killed the cat.

I know that I'm ready to die, and I have made my decision, and I'm calm. But I'm terrified of dying but I think living is worse, but something took over me and I didn't think, I did. I started to feel lightheaded, and before I knew it I actually slipped.

Before I fell completely, someone grabbed my hand, it was Chase. And as he pulled me back into my world, I felt happy and light again.

"Wow, killing yourself? How Romeo and Juliet?" I smiled knowing how that was Chase's favorite Shakespeare.

"Oh my gosh Chase! You're alive!" I said hugging him, and then he pulled me off.

"Ugh, so I leave Chase alone for a little while and this is what he falls for? Loser, and is that Honeysuckle perfume?" He asked looking disgusted.

"Yeah, but Chase why are you being so mean?" I asked confused, not understanding what was happening. How someone so nice and perfect could be so cold and callus. He laughed and said;

"Ha-ha, news flash honey, Chase is gone FOEVER. When he got shot, he was weak enough and so I took over. For good."

"But, who are you?"

"Oh, the name's Spike. You could call me the more handsome and improved version of Chase, and should I call you Mrs. Spike?" He asked pulling me closer into him, but Mr. Davenport pulled him off of me.

"That's enough Spike, and Laura that's what I was trying to tell you, Chase was shot in the arm and the head, a part where, if shot, a normal person would be fine, but that's where Chase's glitch was and it took over. Spike overrode Chase." Mr. Davenport said with a frown, and sighed. I was confused by half of the words he just said, but I knew one thing. That Chase was gone.

"I'm sorry Laura, but Chase is gone forever and there is nothing we can do about it, now I just hope that you can walk away from this and live a normal life. And hopefully not tell anyone about our little 'secret.'" He said before walking back to Mrs. Davenport, but I couldn't just except that, I really like Chase, I couldn't just leave him.

"So, that's it? I am just supposed to walk away? From everything?" I called after him in disbelief.

"Yes, but from what Bree heard, you didn't want to be a part of this or us anyways.' Mr. Davenport said before walking and driving away with his wife.

"I changed my mind." I said softly, before Jack came and comforted me, he pulled me into his chest.

"It's okay, Laura. You can get over this, we can get over this, you could come leave with us, and maybe we could start where we left off." He whispered to me and I just wiped away my tears and said;

"I suppose, but can we just get out of here first, I need to at least say bye to my mom." I said as we walked away, heading to the hospital.

~Time Elapsed~

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written to you in years, but I a lot of things happened today. Bad things, but in two days, I am going to go live with Jack, but for the time being I am just staying here with my mom and dad. They say she only has a few hours left. So, I guess this is how it ends. I go back to Jack, and forget about Chase. I mean I thought that's what I wanted, but now I am just realizing that you have to know what you wish for. But who knows? Maybe this is my storybook ending, and I just don't know it yet. Maybe ten years from now I will be so happy and I won't even remember Chase. So happy, that every day when I wake up, I will feel like I am walking on air, that my life is perfect. Maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

_P.S. I know I am going to be happy, but right now all I feel is pain._

_P.P.S. I know you will never know this, but 'I love you, Chase.'_

**(A/N: Wouldn't that be the worst way to end this story?)**

**Chase's POV**

I feel like I'm trapped in my own mind. Unable to escape my own, I mean Spike's thoughts and feelings, I mean he has been a part of me for a long time and he continually holds me back from everything I want to accomplish in life. Being the smart one is hard on me, I think a lot, and with the help of Spike I have developed fears. Fears of success and fear of failure, conflict with each other on a daily basis in my mind, and I can't decide which I'm more fearful of. Fear of love prevents me from achieving my some of my life's goals, and I can't find a reason for it. Fear of death has never been a problem, but fear of a stale life has been creeping up on top of everything else recently. But with Spike in my body I have no fears, and it's nice. But I can't keep pretending.

"Stop it, Spike! I need to get out, I need to find Laura." I said finally fighting back.

"Oh, shut up kid, you're giving me a migraine." Spike said before walking into the hospital.

"Now, let's shake it up." He said with an evil smirk.

**Okay, so I am going to stop it at there, hopefully you guys like it and tell me what you want to see next and I will try and put it in. Thanks for reading and review please.**

**Oh and you can follow me on;**

**Instagram: _be_priddie_**

**Twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**


	11. I'm Back

Hey, Hey, Hey! Okay, so since it is finally summer for me, I will be updating every week! I am so sorry for the wait; it's just being top of your classes freshmen year is a little harder to achieve. But hopefully this summer I get more readers. Tell your friends.

Response to Reviews

BTRlover1122:Oh My God.. just just. And Chase! My Chasey! PI really need to know what happens next now. Chase needs Laura and Laura needs Chase.

_They do need each other, thanks for reviewing!_

Ungerfan911:Maybe when Laura is school she goes to the auditorium and she  
sings a song all about how she misses Chase then while Spike is somewhere in  
the background and watches her. Then Spike and Laura can have a little  
romantic moment

_That's a really good idea, I can't say if I am using it or not. But that was good, and it was like the first time someone actually gave me a suggestion. Thanks._

**Thanks to the people that reviewed and were going to review**_._

**Recap**

**Laura's POV**

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written to you in years, but I a lot of things happened today. Bad things, but in two days, I am going to go live with Jack, but for the time being I am just staying here with my mom and dad. They say she only has a few hours left. So, I guess this is how it ends. I go back to Jack, and forget about Chase. I mean I thought that's what I wanted, but now I am just realizing that you have to know what you wish for. But who knows? Maybe this is my storybook ending, and I just don't know it yet. Maybe ten years from now I will be so happy and I won't even remember Chase. So happy, that every day when I wake up, I will feel like I am walking on air, that my life is perfect. Maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

_P.S. I know I am going to be happy, but right now all I feel is pain._

_P.P.S. I know you will never know this, but 'I love you, Chase.'_

**Chase's POV**

"Stop it, Spike! I need to get out, I need to find Laura." I said finally fighting back.

"Oh, shut up kid, you're giving me a migraine." Spike said before walking into the hospital.

"Now, let's shake it up." He said with an evil smirk.

**End of Recap**

**Title: I'm Back (inspired by Ungerfan911)**

**Disclaimer: There is a lot of descriptions of random things that I found online and would just like to say that so it isn't plagiarism and I changed a lot of words in most of them. I just wanted to give them the well deserved credit they needed.**

**Chase's POV**

I know this is bad, I know that I shouldn't just let Spike take over, but it's feels so right. It just feels right to not have to be thinking so much or trying to fight back all the time. To just let loose for once in my life.

It had been a week since everything happened; since Laura left. But I keep hearing this rumor that Laura is back in town, better yet, she never left. I would absolutely love to be able to find out myself, but that is obviously never going to happen while Spike is in charge. He's a tyrant.

Around town, nobody liked Spike much, I couldn't really blame them. He was forward and intrusive, but it was clear to be seen that those mannerisms were due to ignorance and not to any intent to be objectionable. Luckily, I have been gaining some control over Spike lately.

He doesn't realize it yet, but in about a week or so, I will be back. Oh, how good it is going to feel to be back. But then there are days like today where I just loose complete and utter control over Spike. Days that he just does whatever he wants, these are the days that scare me. They scare me into thinking that he might actually hurt someone.

**Spike's POV**

This beautifully ambiguous morning I woke up in these stupid tube things which I totally don't get. I mean seriously Mr. Davenport, or as I like to call him: Donald, is a multi-billionaire, but he won't give us beds. Oh god, if I get back problems from this, he is so getting sued.

After I hop out of my capsule, I look over only to see that Bree is still sleeping and that Adam is gone to…god knows where. So I decided to have a little fun, so I went to a wall that had the name _Bree_ at the top and I did what any responsible teen would do. I pressed the biggest button I could find.

Wow, you should have heard it! It was like a combination of a police, firefighter, and ambulance sirens put together on full blast and the only thing more funny than the sound was the look on Bree's face when she heard it.

After she stumbled out of her capsule almost landing face first on the cold floor, I said;

"Rise and Shine young Bree. You know, we aren't that much related…We could totally hook up and it wouldn't be incest." I said coolly.

"Yeah and I totally would…Except for the fact that I hate you, Spike." Bree said angrily before running off to tell the whole family of our 'special' encounter.

'You know you shouldn't have done that.' Chase said from _within._

"Man, you guys are just so uptight, be loose. Live a little." I said before getting dressed and then we, I mean me, were off.

**No one's POV **

The 'two' of them walked in silence through the busy street that resembled an outlet store. They passed the greengrocer with his window full of apples and all sorts of local fruits and the butcher with his bloody lumps of meat on display and naked animals hanging up and then there was a small bank sitting the middle idly. But at the end of the street there was the _grocery_ store and the electrical shop.

"You know I am in the mood for some groceries. How about you Chase?" Spike said confidently as he walked down the street towards the grocery store.

'I suppose. But we don't have any money.' Chase said echoing inside the head of Spike.

"Like that's ever stopped anyone before." Spike said with a laugh and before they went in they looked up at the obnoxious sign hanging from the door that said;

Slog Worth's Grocery

Grocery your flavor.

"Well, this is going to be fun." Spike said as he stepped his muddy boots on the recently cleaned WELCOME mat.

The only people in the store at this hour were a very bored teenage cashier and an older woman who has short, curly, grey hair. The woman was angry at another shopper who was careless and hit her with his cart.

"Sunny, hit my cart one more time and you will meet my husband, a war veteran." She threatened.

"Alright, alright, geez lady, calm the heck down." Said the man who obviously had better things to do.

"No arguing in the store, please take it outside! Gosh!" Said the sleepy teen who resembled Napoleon Dynamite.

"This is going to be a walk in the park." Spike mumbled to himself and Chase as he walked into the candy aisle.

'This is wrong Spike, we shouldn't be doing this. It's illegal.' Chase said tiredly trying to get his point across.

"Like I care, Chase remember I look exactly like Chase Davenport so who do you think is going to be taking the fall for this?" Spike said wisely as if he had already planned this.

Spike walked nonchalantly threw the aisle when an array of colorful candy caught his eye. And so stealthy, so swiftly Spike started grabbing items from every spot and somehow they all landed in a bag that Chase had no idea that Spike had.

But even Chase had to admit, it was a _little_ exhilarating. Seeing all the candy bars, gummy candy, hard candy, jelly beans, jawbreakers and more just fall into the bag so easily. And just as easily Spike popped a lollipop into his mouth and said;

"You're not allergic to cherry right? Oh well, who know, I can never really figure out why everyone is so afraid of shoplifting, I mean it's just so easy, throw in the bag and walk away. Just like this." Spike said with a laugh as he walked out of the store ignoring the empty threats from the cashier.

"Wasn't it fun Chase?"

'No.'

"Oh come on, it wasn't even the tiniest bit exhilarating?"

'I will admit it was exhilarating, but I will never ever do it again. I am supposed to be saving the world, not stealing from it.' Chase said sternly.

"So uptight, anyways let's go home and share the lute." Spike said approaching the house.

'No way, we can't go in there. Mr. Davenport might see us. He might put two and two together and realize what we did.' Chase said frantically coming back into reality.

"Oh well. But considering how he is a billionaire I do hope he can add." Spike joked.

**Laura's POV**

I walked into the empty school auditorium. No one knew I was here and I no one needed to know. It's been about a week since I 'left' and I miss Chase like crazy. But I know I need to face reality, I know I need to accept the fact that we will probably never ever be together. I need to accept the fact that he is gone forever.

I miss him.

After all the recent events that have happened to me, I am starting to notice all these things that a person my age shouldn't be noticing. I think we already live in a world where when we talk, no one ever fully listens. People always have other things going in their heads and when we speak of our issues probably only less than half gets comprehended... so talking without being heard is probably a norm. But isn't that what the opposite of norm should be?

But suffering without stirring compassion, sounds like a given. When we see someone in so much pain it should be natural to have compassion for them, so I definitely believe that there is more loneliness from the lack of compassion from others. I think we have to have a certain level of compassion and emotional sensitivity to always approach others, even strangers in this manner.

Whoa, see what me not being with Chase is doing? I sound like a psychiatrist!

But even after figuring out all of these things, it didn't help. It just made me feel more hopeless. I snapped back into reality and took in my surrounds.

The dark walls echo my voice. I call out a word just to hear it bounce back to me. It humoured in a wicked way. How I hate how I am so alone right now, but then I go out of my way just to be alone.

The sparkle and glitz of the auditorium no longer existed as I sat in it alone, my legs dangling from the edge of the stage. Alone, this place of magic seems to me as bleak and empty as the seat that I was looking upon.

I stood up and walked to centre stage. As a kid, my mom always tried to get me into show tunes but I always refused. I miss her, I find it funny how I hate her for what she did, but I still miss her.

"Hello audience, it's me Laura." I said to an empty audience which was actually the most welcoming crowd I had ever faced.

"This is a song that I found on YouTube somewhere. I have no idea who wrote it or who it is about, but all I know is that this is exactly how I feel right now." I said into my imaginary microphone.

I took a deep breath and listened as the tempo in my head took me away.

**Jack's POV**

"A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven."

"I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me, pretend a few more hours, then it's time to go  
As my train rolls down the east coast I wonder how you keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
To broken to move on  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me"

"It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my heaven."

"Misplaced trust and old friends  
Never counting regrets  
But a grace of god I do not rest at all  
In new England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I'll claim, I was a boy who loved a women like a little girl  
And still I can't let you be  
Most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need from me"

"It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,  
Cause you are my,"

"Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away  
Heaven doesn't seem far away anymore no no  
Heaven doesn't seem far away"

"A drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most,

Cause you are my heaven."  
"You are my heaven"

Laura sung angelically. I knew the song was about Chase…If only she knew that that was the way that I felt about her.

I smuggled up some courage and loudly applauded startling Laura.

"That was beautiful Laura. I never knew that you could sing." I projected from the back row of seats in the auditorium.

She looked through the faded darkness.

"Jack? Why are you here?" She asked as if I was invaded her privacy, which I kind of was, but still.

"Well, I think the better question is why _you _are here? I mean I went to get you some breakfast and when I came back you were gone. Luckily for me, the first place I looked was the only place I had to look." I said with a ghost smile creeping up on me.

"Well first off Laura, we all know that this song was for Chase. So why are you singing it to an empty room?" I asked questioning my judgment in this matter.

"I don't like singing in front of people." She said simply and I just smiled amused knowing that all she was doing was avoiding the subject.

"You know that's not what I meant. Laura, I know you say it was about your mom, but I know the real reason that we never left this town. It's because of Chase isn't it? Laura you know that I like you a lot, but you like Chase, in fact you probably never got over him. So do us all a favor and go find him, because as much as I want you to stay with me, I can't keep playing with the illusion in my head that what we had triumphed over what you and Chase had. Cause it didn't." I said finally getting all of it out.

It felt like a weight had been lifted off me. It was hard to just go out on say bye to Laura, but I knew that if she wasn't happy, neither would I.

"You really think I should go find him?" Laura asked me as she tucked a strand of her beautiful hair behind her ear. Oh, how I missed seeing that.

"Laura, what we had was history, but whatever you have with Chase is the present and I don't want to keep you away from that. But you should go now before I realize how much of an idiot I am being." I said with a smirk as she ran off stage, kissed me on the cheek and left.

Hopefully this isn't that last time I get a kiss on the cheek from her. Mark my words, if this boy that Laura is so infatuated with does something to her…its game over for him.

**Meanwhile…**

**Bree's POV**

I was sitting in my living affected by the heat wave that was starting to hit this side of town. It was so hot in this room; the sun was blazing in through the floor-to-ceiling windows, put in by architects who should have known better to at least but some kind of tree blocking the entrance of the sunlight into the house. Or at least to some extent.

I heard the door open and I ran to it, knowing that it was Spike/Chase and I needed to show him/them something.

"Oh, well…well…well…If it isn't Bree. Have you realized your stupidity and have come to confess your undying love to me?" Spike asked confidently, ugh, he annoys me so much.

"Well…no. I have to show something to Chase." I said actually wanting Chase back, but I know he's gone forever.

"Um, hun, I knew you weren't the best in school, but I thought you at least realized that Chase is gone…But I am willing to comfort you…" Spike said as he tried to advance at me.

"Spike, watch it. Can't I just show Chase something for just a few seconds? Please Spike…"I said pleadingly, knowing that he was probably just going to say no…

"Um…No. But now that you have peaked my interest. You can show me, instead." Spike said sternly and then there was a shift in Spike/Chase's demeanor. As if Chase was fighting back.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt, but I want you to know this is for you Chase. Not Spike." I said looking into his eyes.

"The day that Laura left, she gave me this sheet of paper and on it was her diary entry and even if there is only 1% of you in there. I still wanted you to see this…" I said _to Chase_ before handing him the piece of paper.

_Dear Diary,_

_I know I haven't written to you in years, but I a lot of things happened today. Bad things, but in two days, I am going to go live with Jack, but for the time being I am just staying here with my mom and dad. They say she only has a few hours left. So, I guess this is how it ends. I go back to Jack, and forget about Chase. I mean I thought that's what I wanted, but now I am just realizing that you have to know what you wish for. But who knows? Maybe this is my storybook ending, and I just don't know it yet. Maybe ten years from now I will be so happy and I won't even remember Chase. So happy, that every day when I wake up, I will feel like I am walking on air, that my life is perfect. Maybe._

_Sincerely,_

_Me_

_P.S. I know I am going to be happy, but right now all I feel is pain._

_P.P.S. I know you will never know this, but 'I love you, Chase.'_

Then, I saw something different, in Spike that is. He didn't look as mean, all he did was just look at the paper.

"Spike?" I asked not sure what was happening.

No answer

"Chase?" I ask.

"Yeah?"

"Oh my gosh, Chase. I missed you so much." I said giving him a bear hug, wishing everyone else was here to see him.

"I missed you too."

"Are you here for good?" I asked afraid of hearing the answer I didn't want.

"Yeah, and I am glad to be back." He said with a smile.

**This song is A Drop In The Ocean by Ron Pope. Okay, so I am going to stop it at there, hopefully you guys like it and tell me what you want to see next and I will try and put it in. By the way, this was my longest chapter eva! Thanks for reading and review please.**

**Oh and you can follow me on;**

**Instagram: _be_priddie_**

**Twitter: EbonyFlowerGirl**


End file.
